Violet (Wolves)
Violet is a Zhu Zhu Wolf, and not to be confused with Violet the purple wolf from first series Bio: Hoping to help on missions, she sometimes causes mischief along the way. She meets her mighty parents, Pipsqueak in Zhu Zhu Ice Cream Parlor, Fireball in Zhu Zhu Pizza Shop, Sophie in the hamster house playset, Chunk in Hamster Funhouse, Justice in Magical Crystal Ballroom, Nugget in Hamster House Starter Set, Sweetie in Pink Zhu Zhu Pets Playset, Chandler in Giant Hamster City Playset, Num Nums in Bark Park Playset, Butter Cheeks in the Bark de Triomphe play yard, Fluffy in Frankie's house, Cotton Candy in the doghouse, Yo-Yo in the adventure jet and Pumpkin in the ultimate dog park. She meets five honeybees in Blueberry Shop, five honeybees in Cookie Shop, five honeybees in Culinary School, five honeybees in Zhu, a red and tan honeybee in Zhu Airlines, two honeybees in Zhu Theater, two honeybees in Zhu-rudel's Pâtissere, six honeybees in Paris, three honeybees in 21 Elm, a blue and black honeybee in 525 Pleasantview Drive, two honeybees in Anytown, another blue and black honeybee in Crystal Kitchen, third blue and black honeybee in Gelatos' house and a yellow and black honeybee in Madge's house. She builds the statue of herself with three diamonds, three large stones, four medium stones, three small stones, five dirt blocks, four redstones and seven wood blocks. She meets four fire dragons in Zhu Zhu Savannah, four cute dragons in Wetland Ruins, five female dragons in Zhu Zhu Canyonland, five lightning dragons in Zhu Zhu Beach, a Chinese dragon in Zhu Zhu Village, two wolf dragons in Zhu Zhu Australian Outback, two Japanese dragons in Zhu Zhu Jungle, seven ice dragons in Zhu Zhu Tundra, three demon dragons in Zhu Zhu Beach, a legendary dragon in Zhu Zhu Forest, two water dragons in Zhu Zhu Cove, a blue dragon in Zhu Zhu Beach and a gold dragon in Zhu Zhu Town. She meets six baby fire dragons in Zhu Zhu Conservation Museum, five baby cute dragons in Zhu Zhu Temple of the Ancients, five baby female dragons in Zhu Zhu Art Studio, five baby lightning dragons in Captain Sands' Juice Hut, a baby Chinese dragon in Zhu Zhu Sol Arcade, two baby wolf dragons in Kimbara's Animal Hospital, two baby Japanese dragons in Zios' Lab, seven baby ice dragons in Zhu Zhu Tundra Shoppe, three baby demon dragons in Captain Shores' Juice Hut, a legendary dragon in Zhu Zhu Forest Theater, two baby water dragons in Zhu Zhu Ocean Adventure Base Camp, a baby blue dragon in Captain Sands' Juice Hut, a baby gold dragon in the giant tree and a baby red dragon in the mud pool. She meets Chunk, Num Nums, Mr. Squiggles and Pipsqueak in Blueberry Shop, Azer and Stonewall in Bird Island, Princess Snowcup in Everfree Forest, Barrett, Howser, Loolah, Dakota, Murphy, Legend and Miss Priss in Anytown and Tipplypop, Babboose, Gulliver and Half Pint in Bird Island. She plays with fireballs! She eats chicken nuggets. She eats ice cream - vanilla, strawberry, blueberry, lime, lemon and cotton candy. She makes a fire on the ground with rocks at night. She is electric. She mows the grass. She collects ice and steel. She meets a dragon. She walks on the ground with rocks and water. She meets seven bugs - fire, flying, ice, poison, electric, steel and dragon. They are flying over the ground and water. Violet meets two dragons - grass and steel. She meets eight fairies - grass, ground, psychic, fighting, bug, ghost, rock and steel. She collects fire, poison, rocks and steel to the grass. She collects ice from the cold water. She meets an electric bug flying. She meets seven bugs - fighting, grass, electric, ice, rock, ground and steel. She is fighting against the poison bug and dark ghost named Spiritomb. She collects steel. She is pyschic. She cleans the shiny grass. She is dark. She is flying from the ground with shiny fire and shiny rocks. She meets four shiny ghosts - fighting, fairy, poison and steel. She is pyschic, dark, fighting and normal against the shiny poison bug. She meets sixteen shiny fairies - ice, rock, fighting, fire, ground, bug, dragon, normal, grass, flying, psychic, dark, ghost, poison, electric and water. She uses snow warning and levitate. She meets Mr. Squiggles and Butterscotch. Gender: female Animal: wolf Birthmark: grasshopper Birthday: November 4 Favorite games on device: Bubble Witch Saga 2 and Bubble Witch Saga 3 Friends: Diggy, Scrubby, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, Chunk Pipsqueak and Nugget Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Female characters fanmade